The Great Encounter
The Great Encounter is the eighth episode of Sponge Reaper, it introduces Uyru Ishida, Renji Abari & Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Transcript Rukia seems to be running away, but some person is tracking her down. ???: Rukia Kuchiki. Yes! We've finally found you. she seems to be running away, she remembers some of the events that have happened such far, (with the exception of Episode 7) SpongeBob: Then give me that blade, Soul Reaper. Rukia: My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia (In Episode 2): I'll be working with you doing the register from now on! My name is Rukia! Rukia (In Episode 5): Tell me, how do you drink out of this? shows him the carton drink. SpongeBob: You just use the sharp end of your straw. SpongeBob (In Episode 1): That's all believable to me. Along with flying pigs and the tooth fairy! Rukia: If I'm going to leave here one day, all these memories will be a burden. Compassion, friendship and affection. These are nonsense for a Soul Reaper, they are unbecoming of me. I've remained in this world for far too long, it's time to move on. ???: YES! stops after hearing the cry of congratulations. ???: You finally get it, don't you? then turns around to gasp at the person looking at her. ???: But you know, I've really got to hand it to you. I'm very impressed from skulking along in this world, you've managed to prolong what little life you have left, Rukia! Rukia: Renji? What in the world are you doing here? jumps down to slice his next opponent (Rukia.), as she then looks on as he misses her. Renji: So you're telling me that two hunches from the Soul Society are right behind you, but you were so lost in focus. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt about you spending those past few weeks in that gekai. So? Don't you think you've grown a little too lax? Spit it out, Rukia! looks at him with a blank expression on her face. Renji: So where is the human who stole your powers? Rukia: What are you talking about? Is it just because I'm in a gekai now, it doesn't mean I've lost my powers. You wouldn't even think about a human... Renji: It was a human! The only way I would know is from your stupid expression you have. gasps, like he has revealed something. Renji: You're a runt from the Kogon District like me and you were taken in by the noble house of Kuchki. They put a lot of time and money into making you the perfect Soul Reaper. Even one of the elite! Huh, am I wrong? You are Rukia Kuchki, are you? Look at you, gaping like a human. WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? night passes on. Renji: Right, Captain Kuchki? turns around, the captain appears. Rukia: Byakuya. What are you doing, brother? Byakuya: Rukia. goes to slice her, but Rukia ends up with a scar on her face. Renji: Passing Soul Reaper powers is a great sin, be glad the higher regions were passionate and let us handle this instead of the execution squad. Now - tell us where this human is, Rukia. It's over, we're taking you in and then we're going to find the human who stole your powers and kill him. Don't even try to protect him, you know what just happened - you dodged my attack because I let you dodge them. The next move I make with this blade will be your last. tries to edge away from Renji before his attack. She then jumps as he waves it to her body. She messes up the landing, letting her roll on the floor to stand back up, she cares for her injured arm. Renji: This is it. gets ready, before a blue spirit ball attacks him. Someone has thrown it. ???: Two armed men attacking a defenseless young girl. I've got to tell you, it's not a pretty sight. inches forward, revealing himself to Renji, Rukia & Byakuya. ???: I don't know, it's just not my style. Don't you think? Renji: Allright kid, you can see us. So, tell me. Who the hell are you? ???: Just a friend. Renji: Friend, huh? ???: One with a certain distaste to Soul Reapers. Rukia her mind: Wait, his name is Uyru, How come I can detect that? But... he's a Quincy! Rukia of mind status: Uyru, what are you doing here? Uyru: Just passing by, having a stroll. It's nothing for you to worry about - but if you must know, I had a sudden thing to go to Sunflower Seams. On my way home, I came across 'your party' and decided to drop by. Well, it's not like I can sense the particles of Soul Reapers, ran off into the night; carrying only needles to be a excuse to be caught up with you. Rukia embarrassed: That's the worst lie I've ever heard. He can't be that stupid. Uyru: Although, I do stand to be skeptical. Renji: Hey! I just asked you a question. I said - who the hell are you, kid? slight pause from Uyru. Renji: Fine, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. We can just skip ahead to the part where I kill you. Rukia: Wait a minute, Renji! He's got nothing to do with it. Uyru: What are you talking about? I gave you a answer. As I already told you, I'm a friend of Rukia's and I hate Soul Reaper's. Renji: I don't care much for your answers. So, why don't you try again. takes a slight pause, he's betraying himself over a Soul Reaper. Uryu: My name is Uryu Ishida. It's also a pleasure. Renji: What's with you, all of a sudden? Uryu: I thought I had a right to bow. You may be a Soul Reaper but you should know the name of the person you are going to kill. Renji: That settles it. I'm going to cut you in half. at SpongeBob's place. He's finished with using the toilet. SpongeBob: When's Rukia planning on coming home tonight? I mean, it's already two in the morning. Ah well, it's not that bad. At least I can get away from the Soul Reaper business tonight. leaves to go into his bedroom, with Ruby Kuropato lying on top with Playfish magazine. Ruby: This is loaded with the awesome stuff, how come I've never read it? shuts the bedroom door. SpongeBob: So, what do you think of doing here? finally notices him. Ruby: Oh. It's you! Hey SpongeBo... SpongeBob: Save your excuse for later. Ruby: Thanks. Because I hadn't thought of one. SpongeBob: I still wonder where Rukia is. Ruby: Oh wait, there was something on your desk. I picked it up and put it somewhere. SpongeBob: Was it about Rukia? Ruby: Well, of course. I'll get it. reaches her hand near her chest before SpongeBob interrupts her. SpongeBob: Wait, it's in 'there'? Ruby: Yes, in 'there'. to her breasts. SpongeBob: Just hurry up. finds it after struggling for some reason. SpongeBob: Right, let me have it. opens the paper up, with Ruby watching. SpongeBob: Don't you know about this stuff? Ruby: Didn't get a chance to read it. SpongeBob: Actually, I'll ask you again. Why are you here? Ruby: So after appearing in the alternative universe that you were a part of. I wanted to catch up with Rukia. So, I came in. Ruby comes to the house, opens the back door and sees Rukia writing something or the letter that would be in SpongeBob's hands. It ends. Ruby: But she has left us forever. SpongeBob: What do you mean? She left before she told me to go? Ruby: Can you please let me continue. For some reason, she passed me without saying a word and went. SpongeBob: Oh man, what is this? Rukia, what the heck you are thinking? starts to read with Ruby. SpongeBob reading: Enjoy decoding this message. Forb someb reasonsb Ib haveb tob gob. What is this? looks at the drawn bunny Use the hint. What the freak is this? Son of a! Why is there so many B's in this and the bunny? Wait, I get it. Lose the bunnies. Which is the b's. Ruby reading: For certain reasons, I must go. Do not look for me and do not worry. After you read this, make sure that you burn it and also. If you can, keep yourself hidden for a while. SpongeBob: I don't get it. She doesn't give a damn reason for leaving. Ruby: You don't understand? Something important must have happened that even I must know about it. She says in the letter to burn it and keep ourselves well hidden. Something must have got her to write this letter. But it can't be from this side of the spectrum, it's from the Soul Society. Rukia doesn't want both of us involved in this. SpongeBob: Well, it's going to give me a excuse to change out of my gekai. Oh god, what the hell is Patrick going to say when he sees a dead me lying on the floor? the other side of town, Uyru has failed in the battle and is lying on the ground. Renji: Well, well. Looks like you were talk and no fight. is coughing on the floor with a blood spill. Rukia: Renji's strong, but he's more stronger than before! Renji: Now then, let's finish this off. Shall we? Remember this as you depart this world. lets out a controlled breath. Renji: Renji Abari is the name of the man who killed you. Rukia: HOLD ON! Renji a fast speed: Pleasure knowing you! then gets back fired by spirit energy, this time SpongeBob's. Renji: So, just who the hell are you? SpongeBob: My name is SpongeBob SquarePants and I'm the person who's going to kick your ass. Renji: What squad are you from and look at that oversized zanpato! SpongeBob: Is it really funny to say I have a big one? In truth, I think this one can sit next to Rukia's blade. But, up until now. I haven't had anything else to compare it to. Renji: The size of it reflects the size of the Soul Reaper's spirit energy. How did a snot nosed little brat get a sword that size? Rukia: SpongeBob, you fool. Why did you come? Renji: Oh, I get it. Your the thing that took Rukia's powers, Cheese Boy? jumps in front of SpongeBob, with his blade targeted for the yellow Sponge. They clash together. But SpongeBob has the upper hand and sends Renji flying. But it seems SpongeBob got sliced in the process. Rukia: SpongeBob! is grabbing her leg. Uryu: Don't go. Rukia: Uryu. Renji: It's over. Very soon, you will be dead and Rukia will get her powers back and then Rukia get return to the Soul Society, ready to die. Man, you are as dumb as they come. Rukia came out here on her own. Just so you wouldn't be involved - you should have stayed put at home. You tried to play the hero and think you would accomplish something here because you're not a Reaper but a fake. There's no way you could hurt a real Soul Reaper, you couldn't even leave a scratch on one of us. sword then becomes functional. SpongeBob: Sorry about that. I know you were in the middle of saying something but you let yourself so wide open there, I just couldn't help myself. I apologize, what were you going to say? Something about leaving a scratch. Renji: You punk. Byakuya: You let your guard down, Renji. Renji: Captain Kuchki? Byakuya: This man here, SpongeBob SquarePants - I believe I've seen him before. There was a report from back home. starts to laugh, leaving SpongeBob confused. Renji: You've gotta be kidding me. Back home's going be slipping these days, who would believe the crap? Look at him, Captain for his zanpato, it's just an oversized piece of junk. He can't control his own damn spirit energy. So tell me, what's the name of that monstrosity? SpongeBob: What's it's name? Renji: You didn't even ask, did you? SpongeBob: Wait, you all name your swords? Renji: I knew it. You're not even able to ask your zanpato it's name and you really think you can fight me as a equal. Come back in 2,000 YEARS! Now, open your eyes and see what lies before you and fall upon your prey! tries to battle him, but he drops his zanpato. Renji: You little runt, you lost to Renji Abari and here is where you die. is defeated. TO BE CONTINUED... Trivia *This episode is called The Great Exterminator in the United Kingdom and was the working title for the episode.